


New Start At SHIELD College

by xXCarl_GrimesXx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:30:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXCarl_GrimesXx/pseuds/xXCarl_GrimesXx
Summary: Peter Parker had recently got accepted into SHIELD College, unfortunately none of his friends from his previous school decided to go there. From then on who knows what could happen.





	New Start At SHIELD College

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah guys I'm British so I'm gonna try to call it college but if I mess up please forgive me xD

**First day**

 

Peter couldn't believe it. He got accepted into SHIELD College! One of the hardest colleges to get accepted into, this is what all of his hard work and studying had got him and it was overwhelming to say the least. It was just his neither Harry or Gwen had chosen to go there. In fact Gwen was oversea's and Harry was in a completely different state. Look's like he's going solo at this new place, he even decided to get a dorm on campus. He was very nervous though he didn't know the two people he would be sharing a dorm with... what if they didn't like him? No, no negative thoughts that would only make him worry more. This was a new start.

 

"Peter! Come on we're going to be late" Aunt May shouted from downstairs. Today was the day. Peter was moving out, well for the semester anyway.

 

"Give me a second" Peter was frantically putting the last things he was taking to college.  _OK got my Laptop... Charger... Phone... Headphones... Money and... Camera. Perfect. OK cool. Totally not panicking._

 

Peter ran down the stairs almost falling on his face about two times, but that was considerably less than the usual amount of times he'd almost fallen down the stairs because he was going to quick. He locked the front door behind him, hands shaking in excitement but also nervousness. He climbed into the backseat now out of breath from the quick burst of energy.

 

"Peter, have you got everything?" His uncle Ben asked from the drivers seat looking back at him before they started driving.

 

"Yeah, think so. Are all the boxes in the back?"

 

"Yep. Are you ready?"

 

"Definitely let's go." Peter saw his Aunt May smile at him and he smiled back. His Uncle started up the car and Peter sank back into the seat breathing a sigh. The car drive there itself just made him even more nervous. The first time he'd be away from home for more than a week, the anticipation was killing him.

 

Finally they pulled up to the entrance of the College. The big campus reminded him of how lucky he was this was going to be his new start the one all his friends have had, now however, it was his turn. He was still friends with Gwen and Harry, but now it was time to face his fear.

 

"What apartment block are you staying at Peter?" Uncle Ben asked him, whilst trying to look for where he needed to go. Looks like the campus was too big for him too.

 

"It said I would be the Avengers block, whatever that means."

 

"There it is go forward, Ben." His Aunt May informed, at least she knew where they needed to be. Otherwise if it was just him and his Uncle Ben they'd just be driving around in circles. Peter recalled the time when he was going to his first science fair and him and Uncle Ben arrived late because the GPS brought them to a bar. Peter smiled and chuckled a bit at the silly memory, luckily he still manged to get first place.

 

The car pulled up and after a while they found what floor they where Peter was meant to be and the room. When Peter walked in it looked as if one of his roommates had already arrived and was also in the process of bring in their boxes. Peter saw that one of the rooms had already been claimed by his no where to been seen roommate. He picked the room that had a nice view out of the window and started to bring in his boxes, along with his Aunts and his Uncles help. Once they were done it was time to say goodbye.

 

"Bye Aunt May, Bye Uncle Ben I love you and I'll miss you!!" Peter hugged them tight, he almost felt like crying after all they raised him. He could tell his Aunt was close to tears as well. She kissed him on his forehead and stood back next to Uncle Ben.

 

"Goodbye Peter, don't forget to call and text us everyday." She said with watery eyes.

 

"Have a great time Peter. Don't forget to visit, we'll miss you son." His Uncle Ben said and then they waved goodbye and left.

 

"Bye!" Peter called after them as the door closed. But more to the point, where was that roommate? They hadn't come back since Peter arrived. Confused Peter looked around and began to study the apartment. It looked nice and clean which was important. Suddenly he hear the door open from behind him and it made him jump and he turned his head to the door.

A green-eyed, brown haired guy walked in and then they made eye contact.

 

"Hey." The green-eyed guy spoke with a smile. "You living in here too?"

 

"Yeah, My names Peter Parker." He reached got and shook the guys hand.

 

"Clint. Clint Barton. Nice to meet you. Have you met the other guy?" Clint gestured to the open room full of boxes.

 

"Um no actually they weren't here when I arrived." Peter replied. "I don't know where he went."

 

"Strange. Anyway I'm sure he'll appear soon but, until then I have an important question. Star Wars or Star Trek?"

 

"Star Wars." A voice from behind Clint answered which made them both jump.

 

"The names Tony. Tony Stark." Tony introduced himself. He was wearing very expensive looking clothes.

 

"I'm Peter and this is Clint." Peter smiled brightly. They seemed nice enough. Tony walked to his room that he claimed and turned back to look at them.

 

"You guys wanna go grab some coffee?" OK yeah they would definitely get along just fine. Peter decided. He nodded and looked at Clint.

 

"Of course, let me just move my boxes and we can go." Clint responded with a smirk.

 

"Do you want some help?" Peter asked shyly. Clint looked surprised at first but then smiled and replied. 

 

"Yes thanks." 

 

"I'll help you too." Tony walked towards them and together they moved Clint's heavy boxes into the final room. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? xD


End file.
